Como si importase
by sorgin
Summary: Remus no eligió que le gustasen los chicos,él solo quería una vida normal. Por desgracia parece que a algunos si les importa lo suficiente como para golpearle por ello. Por suerte a Sirius su orientación le importa una mierda, lo que le importa es Remus en sí mismo


"Maricón"

La palabra llega a sus oídos clara, concisa, sin una pizca de disimulo y Remus se queda estático durante una milésima de segundo. Después, como si el tema no fuese con él continúa cambiándose de ropa. Mirando hacía abajo, hacía su propia ropa, sin desviar jamás la atención hacía el cuerpo de ninguno de sus compañeros. Con solo tres semanas en el colegio aún es el nuevo y sabe que, como tal, va a tener que tragarse los insultos si no quiere volver a acabar en la enfermería. La ropa ancha oculta los moratones que, en los vestuarios, tras hacer gimnasia, quedan expuestos a los demás.

"Eh maricón, te hablo a ti"

El insulto se repite y Remus acelera el ritmo. Debe salir cuando lo haga la mayoría o se quedara confinado con ellos, allí. Y eso es lo que menos le apetece. Él no quiere problemas. No quiere ser el objetivo de las bromas ni de los golpes de los mayores. Solo quiere estudiar, aprobar y poder llegar a casa para ver el último capítulo Stargate, pero en los últimos días todo eso se ha vuelto una auténtica misión imposible.

La cabeza del profesor se asoma por la puerta indicándoles que les queda poco tiempo y el aprovecha para, literalmente, salir corriendo de allí. Evita el agarre de uno y esquiva la mochila de otro para poder junto con la única figura de autoridad que esos muchachos envalentonados van a aceptar, y se dirige rápidamente a la siguiente clase.

La mañana va pasando y Remus va cediendo a la tranquilidad. Empieza a bajar la guardia y se relaja. Se deja caer un poco más en la silla de madera y recoloca su cabello de color caramelo mientras finge que no ve las burlas de los demás. Eso esta bien. Eso puede soportarlo. Pero entonces llega la hora de la comida y un ataque de pánico viene a recordarle que le espera media hora de miradas de odio fijas en su nuca. No importa, se dice así mismo, puede con ello.

Se encamina al baño y se moja la cara. Respira hondo un par de veces y se da ánimo dispuesto a salir de allí rápidamente. Pero el karma, la ley de Murphy o simplemente el universo se la tienen jurada. Por eso cuando gira el pomo se da de bruces con el capullo, del que ni siquiera recuerda el nombre, pero que lleva toda la semana insultándole y dándole empujones. Y lo peor es que no viene solo. Le acompañan dos matones aún más grandes que él y Remus sabe que está perdido. Podría encajar un par de golpes y salir corriendo si solo fuese uno, pero con tres el problema se agrava exponencialmente.

\- Oh, el maricón. – Dice con sorna y uno de ellos se recarga en la puerta cortándole la única vía de escape. - ¿Has venido a mirar pollitas maricón?

\- No. -Remus solo quiere salir de allí. El no ha pedido que le gusten los chicos, ni siquiera se ha hecho eco de ello. No es que lo haya guardado en secreto, pero tampoco ha hecho alarde. Tiene quince años y el sexo se ha convertido en la última frontera. Ha explorado su cuerpo y ha descubierto que los orgasmos le llegan más fácilmente cunado piensa en hombres que en mujeres.

Sus problemas comenzaron hace un año, en otro instituto, entre otra gente. Personas que le habían visto crecer le dieron la espalda y le insultaron porque era una aberración, un pervertido. Como si en vez de haber besado a un chico suavemente sobre los labios mientras se declaraba, hubiese estado desollando cachorros de gatitos vivos por placer. Fue ese muchacho quien en vez de rechazarle educadamente le insulto, le pego y se aseguro de que los demás compartieran su opinión.

Remus estuvo seguro de que un beso no consentido, aunque sin lengua, había sido una mala idea. Pero las películas románticas siempre le habían dicho que esa acción obtenía su merecida recompensa. Creyó que sería como los cuentos de hadas y que vivirían felices para siempre. Pero la realidad fue una putada. Se encontró aislado del resto de la clase y los que se atrevían a hablarle era para insultarle. Después llegaron las peleas, siempre entre varios. Y tras ello el golpe final que hizo que sus padres se decidieran a sacarlo de aquel centro. El corte en la cara con la navaja no había sido muy profundo, pero si estéticamente espantoso. Por suerte para él la sangre había ahuyentado a sus agresores lo suficiente como para poder huir de allí.

Ahora sabía que no tendría tanta suerte. El nuevo instituto había sido una oportunidad para poder empezar. Pero las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea. A la salida del primer día de clase se quedo de piedra. El compañero que le había rechazado estaba esperándole en mitad del camino. Le señalo y grito a su amigo, la misma mole que ahora le tenía encerrado en el baño, que aquel era un maricón del que le gustaría deshacerse. Y la rutina comenzó de nuevo, solo que esta vez con mayor velocidad.

Intento zafarse, vaya que lo hizo. Con todas sus fuerzas le pego un empujón y se dispuso a salir de allí. Pero él chico, mucho más corpulento, resistió y golpeo a la contra en el estómago, con poca suavidad. Y Remus se dobló aferrándose al lavabo.

\- Puto maricón. – Dijo riendo. – ¿Crees que puedes salir de aquí? Nadie va a venir a ayudarte. Vas a quedarte aquí, con nosotros hasta que nos cansemos. Vamos a follarte la boca, y ese culito de chica que tienes. Puede que incluso te la metamos a la vez. ¿Qué os parece chicos? Dos por el culo, otro en tu boca. Y al final todos tus orificios acabaran llenos de semen.

Los tres comenzaron a reír ante la expresión de terror que se formo en el rostro del muchacho. Al menos, hasta que la cisterna de uno de los cubículos se escucho y la puerta se abrió dejando salir a un joven de melena negra y profundos ojos grises. Con un cigarro encendido en los labios y la chulería propia de los Black, Sirius se acerco hasta el lavabo, al lado de Remus y abrió el grifo para limpiarse las manos.

Cada gesto suyo fue medido y estudiado. Los hizo lentos, casi retadores, imponiendo su presencia en el enardecido ambiente sabiendo que era el único que estaba disfrutando con aquella situación. Después se seco las manos en el chorro de aire tras dirigir a Remus una mirada para que se apartase del aparato, el cual quedaba a su espalada. Y tras dos minutos de auténtica penitencia se saco el cigarro de la boca para expulsar el aire de manera estudiada.

\- Así que os lo vais a follar. – No fue una pregunta, ni siquiera una afirmación. Fue más como un pensamiento realizado en voz alta para aclarárselo a sí mismo.

\- No es asunto tuyo Black. – Se atrevió a contestarle fingiendo valor el cabecilla del grupo, que sacaba una cabeza al aludido.

El muchacho de cabello negro dio una nueva calada y le miro desde su posición levantando levente los ojos para poder clavarlos en los del otro. Expiro el aire y dejo que el humo inundara el espacio que había entre los dos.

\- No. No lo es. – Pronuncio con indiferencia y los otros hicieron una mueca de alegría. – Y, sin embargo, aquí me tienes. Encerrado en un baño con una situación indeseada.

El muchacho que estaba contra la puerta se aparto con rapidez para dejarle el espacio libre y Sirius asintió con la cabeza. Le estaban dando la opción de salir de allí y seguir con su vida como si todo eso no fuese más que un espejismo o un mal sueño de una noche de borrachera. Remus apretó las manos, furioso, más no dijo nada. Era la opción más fácil y cómoda. La más inteligente no meterse en los problemas ajenos. Mantenerse bajo el perfil y no convertirse en una nueva víctima. Cobarde, puede, pero terriblemente inteligente. No quería creerse que de estar en la situación contraria no saldría corriendo, porque seguramente como ser humano que era eso sería lo que hiciese, para su vergüenza.

Giro la cabeza y el cabello negro ondeo en el aire devolviendo al presente a todos. Dio un paso al frente y encaro a Remus mirándole con una perruna sonrisa. Una divertida, de esas que dicen que ocultan un secreto que no van a contarte. Uno que debes descubrir por ti mismo porque es más gracioso así.

\- La verdad es que tienes un buen culo. – Las carcajadas de los tres asaltantes llenaron la estancia y el muchacho se sonrojo al oír eso sintiéndose aún peor. Cuatro en vez de tres, la situación mejoraba por momentos. – Pero no creo que seas del tipo que del que le va montarse una orgía en unos baños sucios. ¿Me equivoco?

\- No. No me va. – Total la cosa no podría ir a peor contestase lo que contestase.

\- Ya, eso me parecía. – Y de nuevo otra calada profunda. – Tienes pinta de ser más de un café y charlar, de los que das tu primer beso de amor después de una tercera cita y de darte la mano en publico antes de comenzar a follar. – Sacudió la colilla y tiro al suelo la ceniza. – Oh lo siento. Follar no es la palabra. ¿Hacer el amor sonaría menos grosero?

Y la víctima de aquella situación le miro con profundo desdén alzando orgullosamente la cabeza. Sirius se relamió mirándole y le dedico una mirada divertida.

\- Solo te lo voy a preguntar una vez. – Remus trago saliva y aguanto aquella mirada grisácea que le estudiaba. - ¿Quieres follar aquí? ¿Con ellos? – Dijo señalando al trío con el pulgar.

\- No. – Sentía su garganta arder por el esfuerzo de controlar las lágrimas que no quería derramar.

– Eso me parecía.

\- Sirius … - Le llamo uno de los asaltantes. Y éste se giro para mirarle. – Lárgate. Y el aludido se giró riendo.

\- ¿Y quién va a obligarme? ¿Tú? – Antes de que alguno se pudiese mover el joven había sujetado al más cercano del brazo retorciéndoselo mientras arrojaba a un segundo la colilla a los ojos y al tercero una mirada de advertencia para que se estuviese quieto. – A ver panda de subnormales. – Retorció más el barco y un agudo chillido de dolor escapo de los labios de ese. – Cállate, o te haré daño de verdad.

\- Por favor … - Suplico.

\- ¿Por favor? Cá-lla-te. – Repitió separando cada sílaba. – Tres chicos y un maricón. Y resulta que los tres grandes jóvenes valientes y heterosexuales quieren follarse al pervertido maricón para que no les mire sus mini pollitas. Pues os voy a contar un secreto mis dulces vírgenes. Para follar la tienes que tener dura, y para eso te tiene que gustar lo que estas viendo, aunque solo sea un poco. Eso, o tomarte pastillas como los viejos ….

-Sirius por favor. – Gimió el que tenía el brazo retorcido desde el suelo, pero el otro siguió con su perorata ignorándolo.

\- No tenéis pintas de consumir Viagra como caramelos, así que me tendré que quedar con la opción de que simplemente sois subnormales y vuestras maneras de ligar son cromañonas. Pero hoy estoy generoso así que le dejaré decidir a él que hacer con vuestras patéticas vidas. Si me pide que os folle, os meteré algún objeto desagradable por el culo, si me pide os rompa algo os enviaré a la enfermería; si me pide que …

\- Déjalos ir. – Fue casi un grito y Sirius giro el rostro para mirarlo alucinado. – Solo quiero que se larguen y que me dejen tranquilo. – El otro asintió.

\- Ya le habéis oídos. Os vais a largar y os vais a mantener lejos de él. Porque el es una buena persona y os a perdonado. Pero yo no, y voy a tener un ojo encima vuestro durante el resto del curso. Y si me entero de que le habéis mirado, hablado o simplemente respirado sobre su nuca. Os encontraré y todos sabemos lo que os pasará, ¿verdad? - Asintieron asustados y esperaron el momento en que les echo para salir despavoridos de allí.

Su risa de perro callejero lleno el lugar y Remus sintió que podía volver a respirar.

-Gracias. – Dijo dando un cabeceo.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por esto? No ha sido nada. – Se dio la vuelta y le miro con interés. – Tu habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

-O no. – Sentencio con tristeza y el otro río por la nariz.

\- Esos chicos iban a por ti. Dijo recortando la distancia que les separaba. – Y tú les has dejado marchar. Si que lo hubieses hecho. Me habrías ayudado sin pensártelo dos veces. – Sentencio hablándole sobre los labios. Y Remus tembló al sentir su aliento a tabaco en su rostro. – Eres uno de esos buenos chicos. De los que evitan que los demás se metan en líos. Después de todo ibas a dejar que me largase sin siquiera pedirme ayuda. – Y el otro se sonrojo violentamente.

\- No nos conocemos. No eran tu problema.

\- Quizás. – Dijo riendo. – Pero cualquier ser humano lo hubiese intentado. Yo al menos lo hubiese hecho.

\- Tu les hubieses partido la cara. – Sus palabras escaparon de los labios sin pensar.

\- La cara, si ya, más quisieran. Yo les habría dado una patada en los huevos que les habría dejado más castrado que a Farinelli. – Y así palabra a palabra la tensión fue desapareciendo. – Me llamo Sirius por cierto.

\- Oh sí. Yo soy Remus. Remus Lupin. – Extiendio la mano y se la estrecho con vigor.

\- Y dime Remus Lupin, ¿piensas invitarme a un café por ser tu salvador en el día de hoy? – El aludido asintió con la cabeza varias veces solo para darse cuanta después de que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrado por el brazo que había sobre sus hombros.

Sirius le envolvió bajo su manto de sonrisas rápidas y comentarios mordaces. Tenía la lengua suelta y poco sentido de la vergüenza. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención y que la gente le admirase, pero Remus tardo poco en descubrir que es solo una estrella más en la brillante constelación que une a su cuadrilla. Le obliga a acompañarlo a la mesa donde el resto esperan. Le sienta entre ellos y le hace sentir como un intruso bien recibido.

Son semanas de adaptación. Semanas en las que el chico que le ha salvado en más de un sentido le obliga a acompañarlo cada vez que les toca la hora de comer. No comparten clase, tan solo las asignaturas de libre elección, pero Sirius se encarga de estar allí, en la puerta esperándole, cada vez que el timbre les indica que es la hora de almorzar y Remus no puede evitar preguntarse si Sirius va a alguna vez a clase.

Son sus calificaciones las que le dan la respuesta. Un quinto puesto es más que honorable para alguien que se jacta de no tocar un libro y allí entiende que toda aquella planta no es más que una actitud bien estudiada. En realidad, es un chico inquieto al que le encantan las ciencias y que tiene al, en su opinión, sobrevalorado Poe como autor del libro de cabecera.

Y junto a él conoce a Peter, al que muchas veces insultan por los pasillos y que alguien creyó gracioso llamar cola gusano. Y éste sin ofenderse lo adopto como nombre de guerra, para cunado le preguntasen por el tamaño de su minúsculo miembro les obligase a pensar en el grosor. Una contestación rápida que dejo claro porque le quedaban tan bien aquellos locos amigos.

Luego llego James, el líder, el verdadero cerebro de aquel equipo de descerebrados. Leal, fiel y un bastante caótico. Hacía bromas y chistes sin parar, pero jamás ofendiendo a nadie, excepto a Quejicus por su puesto. Pero eso era solo porque el muchacho era el mejor amigo de su eterna amada. Y claro estaba, le suponía una amenaza real y cercana a sus planes de futuro con su "tu-chica-ni-de-coña-Potter"-novia.

Así conoció a Lily, estudiosa, atenta y aún peor que ellos cuando se la animaba. Y estudio con ella y río con ella. Y ella se convirtió en su amiga. Se contaron los secretos y se confesaron los deseos y pronto muchos empezaron a ver en ellos el inicio de una bella historia de amor. Excepto aquellos que realmente los conocían, porque aunque Lily era perfecta pero Remus tenía los ojos puestos en su eterno salvador.

Con el paso de los días los árboles recuperaron los vivos colores de la primavera y Lily se animo a contarle la verdad. A hacerle entender que aquellos abrazos que Sirius le proporcionaban, aquellos gestos y aquellas miradas solo las tenía para él. Porque, aunque se hubiese tirado a medio colegio, ninguna de esas personas había recibido la mitad de atención que él. Y Remus la observo confundido y sonrojado.

Hasta aquella noche de fiesta tras horas de juerga y copas de whisky que les quemaron la garganta mientras que la música inundaba sus espíritus. Hasta el momento que el roce y la cercanía dejaron paso al tímido beso que se arriesgo a dejar en los labios de su mejor amigo y de cómo éste los devoró reclamándolos como su propiedad más preciada.

-Entérate, si esto es porque soy gay y quieres probar con un hombre preferiría dejarlo aquí. Porque estoy enamorado de ti. – Admitió por primera vez en voz alta. Y Sirius río y le acarició la punta de la nariz con la propia. - Y que sepas que si vas en serio a partir de ahora vas a ser un maricón. Y no es algo agradable de escuchar. – Y el otro río a carcajadas.

\- Como si importase. – Le contesto. – Como si importase lo que unos tarugos digan de mí mientras tú me besas cada día. Que hablen, que miren, que pasen envidia. Pero que a ninguno de ellos se le ocurra tocarte, ni siquiera por probar.

Y Remus tuvo aquella certeza que aquella extraña sensación que había tenido en aquel sucio baño de instituto meses atrás era real. Sirius no ser iría, no doblaría la rodilla antes los intolerantes, ni bajaría la cabeza frente a sus insultos. Él entraría de su brazo en el comedor, se aferraría a su cintura en público y le besaría cada noche cuando estuviesen acostados.


End file.
